R A B
by Siremele
Summary: SPOILERS HBP.O que significa o bilhete encontrado por Harry? Quem seria R.A.B.? Até que ponto uma convicção pode determinar o destino de uma pessoa? Por favor, tenham paciência com o primeiro capítulo, q tá bem pesado, mas é só ele assim.
1. Festinha

**_N.A .: _**Primeiro, essa fic contém**_ spoilers de HBP_**.

Isso aqui é meio que a solução que eu encontrei para o problema "iniciais R. A. B.". Imaginei ser improvável que a tia Rowling fosse criar um persona novo pra ter aprontado com o Voldinho, logo ela, que nós sabemos que adora aparecer com novidades sobre personagens antigos... Estou relendo todos os livros (na verdade terminei o primeiro e o segundo capítulo do segundo, mas vou reler os seis) e anotando todos os nomes citados. Acho que já encontrei a solução, mas quero conferir se não tem mais ninguém que preencha os pré-requisitos pra ser o tal R. A. B..

Esse primeiro capítulo tá bem curtinho, mas é que eu definitivamente não sou boa com capítulos longos. O próximo vai ser ainda menor, mas o terceiro já vai ser maiorzinho... e o quarto, que eu já tô escrevendo e acho que vai ser o último, provavelmente vai ser o maior de todos... espero que vocês (santa pretensão! x.x" Sei nem se alguém vai ler isso!) não se importem com esses capítulos diminutos... "

Exceto a teoria maluca, nada aqui me pertence.

Boa leitura e comentem!

* * *

**Festinha**

Gritos. Correria. O céu estava totalmente escuro, sem estrelas, parecia que tudo havia sido feito levando-se em conta o tempo que faria aquela noite. Um casarão imponente se destacava do resto do cenário, composto de muitas, muitas árvores. Vozes desesperadas. Muitos carros estavam parados à entrada da mansão, uma espécie de palacete bem antigo. A madrinha da noiva estava desacordada num ângulo estranho sobre a escadaria de entrada. Uma risada horrível perseguia o noivo. Não, não era a risada, era a _coisa_ de onde saía a risada. Muitas outras _coisas_ estavam dentro da casa, apavorando os convidados, matando. Eram humanas, as _coisas_. Ou pelo menos organicamente falando, eram. Uma delas violentava a noiva sobre a grande mesa central. O bolo estava estatelado no chão. A Marca Negra brilhava sobre a construção.

Trouxas idiotas comemoravam pomposamente a união do casal, deviam ser importantes, pelo tamanho da festa. Ou pelo menos bem ricos. Um ambiente cheio de trouxas felizes. _Felizes_. Lorde Voldemort no auge de seu poder e um bando de trouxas imundos fazendo festa, se divertindo. Respirando o mesmo ar que o Lorde. E os Comensais desejando sangue. Isso sim seria chamado de 'o casamento perfeito'. Os seguidores do maior bruxo das Trevas passaram bem aquela noite.

Oh, Malfoy era sádico! Colocar o pai da noiva para assistir enquanto ela era possuída por um Comensal havia sido uma idéia e tanto. Mas ele logo enjoou, e deu fim à vidinha inútil do trouxa. "Bom descanso!" Lestrange se afastou, saciado, do corpo quase inerte da garota apavorada. Ela não havia sequer desmaiado! Era forte! "Ou deve ter gostado", era a opinião de Nott, que chegou trazendo pelos cabelos uma convidada e a jogou sobre Malfoy. Depois se aproximou da mesa onde a noiva se encontrava. Usou Imperius pra coisa ficar mais divertida.

Os Black estavam no andar de cima, Bellatrix cuidava das daminhas da noiva. Parecia hipnotizada ao ver as duas crianças se estrebuchando sob efeito de uma Cruciatus. Regulus observava a expressão de prazer de sua prima. Fascinado? Enojado? Difícil a um terceiro definir. Ele observava. Ouviu o som de algo se quebrando, talvez alguém estivesse brincando com um... ah, um dos veículos dos trouxas. Talvez fosse fascínio, mesmo. De repente, o som distante das menininhas chorando o incomodou. Lá embaixo deveria estar mais divertido.

Aparatou para a garagem, era um lugar realmente bonito. Crabbe fazia um carro flutuar sobre a cabeça de um trouxa, que corria apavorado. Avery jogou uma mulher dentro de um dos veículos e o fazia bater repetidas vezes contra a parede. A explosão o lançou longe, Black e Crabbe conseguiram sair ilesos. "Esses trouxas são uns imbecis! Mexem com coisas explosivas sem saber como controlar uma explosão!". Avery estava bem. Regulus voltou para dentro do palacete. Quase já não havia trouxas ali, ou melhor, trouxas vivos. Mas muitos haviam corrido para a mata e conseguido salvar suas vidas, o que era uma pena.

"Black! Já se divertiu bastante com as convidadas?" Malfoy abriu um sorriso. Sim, ele era insano. "Claro que não! Ele ainda é virgem, está se guardando pra Bellatrix!" A risada de Rosier era extremamente desagradável, tanto quanto o olhar que Regulus lhe dirigiu em resposta. "Vamos lá, Black. Até Snape já pegou a noivinha, ele, que é tão egoísta que geralmente quer as garotas apenas para si!" Nott continuava falando. A cabeça de Regulus começou a latejar, como sempre acontecia quando eles saíam pra uma 'diversão' desse tipo.

Ele se aproximou da criatura pálida de olhos arregalados. Ela ainda vestia trapos, cada um havia contribuído para rasgar seu vestido, afim de expor o que interessava, mas os restos brancos ainda a envolviam parcamente. Ela dirigiu a ele um olhar suplicante. Roxa, marcada por mãos, por dentes. A maquiagem borrada era sinal de que havia chorado. O borrão estar seco era sinal de que ela já não mais tinha lágrimas.

Vozes no fundo. "Anda, Black. Bella não quer saber de você." Olhos suplicantes. "Ela já está até de pernas abertas, você não vai ter trabalho. É só meter." Risadas malditas. "Ele é gay, meninos, desistam. Pelo menos nisso Sirius estava certo." Bellatrix havia matado as garotinhas? "Nós temos que ir embora, Black, anda logo! Daqui a pouco os Aurores estão aqui pra encher." A cabeça latejava. Regulus não sabia bem o que fazia. Quer dizer, ele não estava a fim de violentar aquela menina. Não que sentisse _pena_ dela, uma trouxa. Mas... mas não estava a fim e pronto, que os outros fossem pro inferno! "Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

Pretendo atualizar a fic a cada fim de semana, mas posso acabar desistindo de postar se não receber comentários... é a vida, né? (chantagenzinha básica)

Bjinhus!


	2. Passado

**_N.A.: _**Eu demoro uma semana pra colocar menos de 1000 palavras de atualização, enquanto leio fics que são atualizadas com capítulos realmente imensos... santa incompetência a minha! x.x

Esse capítulo parece estar meio que completamente desligado do outro, né? Ah, depois dá pra entender, eu acho... E eu tô achando que a fic vai ficar um pouquinho maior do que eu imaginava:-) Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, mas...

Boa leitura!

* * *

**_Passado_**

Eles haviam discutido mais uma vez. Discutido, não, brigado. Definindo melhor: Sirius xingou, e se frustrou ao não conseguir irritar o irmão o suficiente para trocarem ofensas, então acertou um soco no nariz de Regulus. Nesse momento, o mais novo revidou, cheio de culpa, mas revidou. Afinal, estava brigando com seu único irmão, e isso não era nada correto, irmãos não deveriam brigar. Ainda mais que era uma briga de verdade, os dois rolavam no chão. Regulus apanhava na maior parte do tempo, Sirius era muito mais forte e parecia já estar acostumado a esse tipo de coisa. Também tinha o fato de que seu pai ensinara que um Black não se rebaixa a lutar como um trouxa.

As primas chegaram pela lareira para passarem o fim das férias de verão, e tão logo pisaram na casa e viram a cena, Narcissa gritou pela tia. Sirius _não_ ouviu um sermão, brigou com a mãe assim que ela entrou na sala. Andrômeda foi atrás quando ele subiu para o quarto, batendo portas. Narcissa dava risadinhas, Bellatrix assistia a tudo, divertida. Regulus também ouviu, mas a censura foi por não ter estuporado o irmão, ter deixado que ele o agredisse assim, tão covardemente. "E ele ainda ostenta o símbolo da _Grifinória_ no peito! É um covarde, isso sim, batendo no irmão caçula!"

Regulus era um primor de garoto. Bom filho, dedicado, educado, se dava bem com as primas. Tirava boas notas, ganhava alguns pontos para a Sonserina. A mãe morria por ele, enquanto a cada dia desprezava mais Sirius. Ficava tentando imaginar como dois irmãos poderiam ser tão diferentes, e se perguntava onde teria errado. Se bem que Andrômeda também não era exatamente um orgulho para os Black, e ela tinha duas irmãs que eram umas gracinhas, Bella principalmente.

Um dia Sirius saiu de casa, foi viver com os Potter amantes de trouxas. Bellatrix chorou por ele, ao menos foi isso que Narcissa espalhou para quem quisesse ouvir, quando se desentendeu com a irmã, que não aceitou e desmentiu tudo prontamente. Regulus duvidava da veracidade da história, mas uma partezinha masoquista sua dizia que era verdade sim. Depois disso ele odiou Sirius. Mas o ódio pelo irmão passou, quando começou a ter que se odiar; é que ele havia entendido porque se incomodara tanto com a idéia de Bella chorando por Sirius.

"Esse Voldemort parece ter bons planos. Acho mesmo que ele vai conseguir colocar os trouxas imundos em seu devido lugar." "Sabe que eu acho os sangue-ruim piores que os trouxas? Eles são misturados, uma coisa que não é, mas não deixa der ser. De qualquer forma, todos são igualmente indignos de ocuparem nosso espaço. Somos nós os bruxos, eles é que deveriam viver escondidos." Regulus cresceu ouvindo esse tipo de comentário em sua família. "Voldemort tem a idéia certa. É um cara inteligente."

Os Black se orgulharam muito quando Bellatrix se uniu a Voldemort, e ainda por cima ela namorava um puro sangue. Narcissa devia se achar muito delicada pra esse tipo de coisa, ou talvez tivesse medo de ir pra ação, mas também trouxe satisfação para sua família, se tornando noiva de Malfoy, que por acaso também era um Seguidor. Regulus foi outro que se uniu ao bruxo das Trevas. Andrômeda se envolveu com um trouxa. Foi expulsa da família junto com Sirius e Alphard, o tio que ajudou financeiramente o sobrinho traidor. Uma ironia para a mãe dos garotos, que o motivo de seu orgulho tivesse no seu o nome do bruxo que ajudou seu filho desnaturado a sair de casa: Regulus Alphard Black.

Depois Bella se casou com Rodolphus Lestrange; a festa teve tantos convidados e foi tão grande quanto o casamento de Narcissa com Lucius Malfoy. A mãe das garotas chorou nas duas cerimônias, é claro, mas estava muito satisfeita, pois suas filhas prometiam ter um futuro esplêndido ao lado de maridos que tinham nome e atitude. Andavam cobrando de Regulus que se casasse, ele era o único que poderia passar o nome Black adiante, agora que era o último da nova geração. Mas ele não estava interessado nisso, não por enquanto. Vivia um momento de crise, cheio de dúvidas sobre suas escolhas. Será que Voldemort realmente tinha a idéia certa?

* * *

_**Agradecimentos**_

**Snake Eyes - **Obrigadinha pelos elogios! E gostei mto de receber seu comentário!

Não vou te xingar, nem fiquei brava... não se preocupe:-)

Traições eu peguei pra escrever um dia desses, depois as idéias sumiram de novo... Não abandonei ela, um dia eu termino!

E sim, é no início da ascenção do Voldinho que a fic se passa... A Bella ainda era Black e eu imagino que ela deve ter se casado até novinha ainda...

Tb li A Fortaleza... e foi exatamente nela que eu me inspirei para escrever o primeiro capítulo da minha fic! XD

Tipo, eu também achei, qdo eu li A Fortaleza, q ela era mto apelativa. Mas qdo eu comecei a escrever no mesmo estilo, eu não pensei por esse lado... Acho que nessa época Lucius, Bella, etc, eram pouco mais que adolescentes, e adolescentes podem ser bem exagerados às vezes...

No meu pc a fic já tá adiantada, pertinho do fim, e eu não voltei nem vou voltar a fazer nada pesado como o primeiro capítulo... Eu sei que forcei um pouquinho mesmo... Já ouvi até que ele ficou doentio... u.u

Bom, espero que vc tenha gostado desse capítulo! Tô esperando seu próximo comment:-)

Bjinhus!

* * *

E você, que não comentou ainda, faça-me o favor! ò.ó 


	3. Dúvida

Estou antecipando a atualização, que seria feita na madrugada de sábado, para a madrugada de Sexta... é que eu não poderei entrar na net amanhã.

Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Dúvida**_

Matar trouxas. Limpar o mundo, devolvê-lo aos seus donos por direito, os bruxos. Como podiam os trouxas, tão fracos, tão idiotas, dominarem o território que era claramente bruxo? Um deles mesmo definiu a tal da _seleção natural_, onde o mais forte reinava soberano, realmente vencia o mais fraco. Tudo bem, havia controvérsias sobre Darwin ser um trouxa, mas isso não vinha ao caso no momento. O fato é que já estava passando da hora de os bruxos retirarem a sujeira trouxa do mundo. Ou ao menos era isso em que Voldemort acreditava.

Regulus caminhava ao lado de Lucius por entre ruas estreitas e escuras, haviam acabado de enfrentar alguns aurores, eles eram realmente inconvenientes. "Vamos aparatar daqui." O loiro estava sério. Regulus tinha certeza que se estivesse no lugar de Lucius, quereria pular fora do círculo de Voldemort, um filho é algo que exige responsabilidade demais. Talvez Malfoy também pensasse assim, e por isso ele estava tão calado. Talvez isso fosse apenas divagação de Regulus e Lucius só estivesse um pouco mal-humorado. Bom, isso era algo difícil de se saber. Aparataram; Regulus achou melhor deixar o assunto de lado.

Desaparataram em um galpão mal iluminado, outros vultos negros ali se encontravam. Estavam agitados. O Lorde havia aparecido apenas para dizer que a prioridade, por enquanto, era destruir os aurores. O Ministério estava chateando demais; depois que o lado da Luz estivesse um pouco mais controlado, as missões voltariam a ter o intuito principal de matar trouxas. E tinha a Profecia. O filho de alguém que já O tivesse enfrentado por três vezes e que nasceria ao fim de julho teria o poder de destrui-Lo. É claro que isso não significava que eles não poderiam se divertir atacando os inúteis que viviam sem magia. Era apenas um remanejamento estratégico de prioridades.

Vários comensais partiram depois de um tempo, muitos estalinhos característicos podiam ser ouvidos. Regulus permaneceu lá por mais um tempo. Acompanhava a conversa entre Goyle e Nott. Os Lestrange se agarravam a um canto do galpão. Regulus preferiu não olhar naquela direção. Os dois companheiros estavam querendo ir dar umas voltas por Londres. Era sábado, por volta de uma da madrugada. Com certeza encontrariam algo com que se distrair. Black resolveu acompanhá-los.

Era uma boate trouxa. Regulus não estava a fim de ouvir gritos, definitivamente. O 'tuxu-tuxu-tuxu' incessante da música era insuportável. Uma garota de cabelos muito curtos e vermelhos se aproximou quando ele estava sentado junto ao bar. Já estava alterada. Uma vítima tão fácil! Regulus preferiu beber também, não conseguia parar de pensar em Voldemort. Procurou os outros comensais com os olhos. Goyle beijava uma garota, Nott mostrava a varinha para outra, em um canto. Estaria ameaçando-a? Ou se exibindo para depois matá-la? Mas quem se importava?

Num gesto rápido, Regulus tomou o pulso da trouxa de cabelos vermelhos e a levou para fora da boate. Bem em tempo, Nott havia acabado de usar _Crucio_ na garota que estava com ele. A confusão se instalou quando Black e a menina já estavam a uma quadra de distância da boate. Ele não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, só tinha certeza que estava fazendo. Entrou com ela por um beco escuro. Ela não protestava, pelo contrário, ria. Chamava-o de apressadinho. E ria.

Ele a empurrou contra a parede e pressionou o corpo contra o dela. A idéia era torturá-la e matá-la. Mas sabia que não conseguiria, como nunca conseguia. Nunca fora bom em tortura, preferia matar de uma vez. Por crueldade? Não gastou tempo a beijando. Se livrou das peças de roupa necessárias de ambos e foi direto ao que interessava. Matar não era algo tão fácil e divertido quanto imaginou, à princípio. Seu corpo se movia quase automaticamente. Pensou em Bellatrix. A odiou por isso.

Se afastou da garota quando o animal foi saciado. Quantos anos teria? Era mais nova que ele, isso era fato. Torturar e matar. Tirou a varinha das vestes. "Cru..." De repente achou que estava indo longe demais, mais uma vez não conseguiu. Voldemort tinha um problema com os trouxas, não os comensais. Ao menos não Regulus. A letal luz verde saiu da ponta de sua varinha. Se sentiu imundo depois disso.

Saiu do beco se sentindo zonzo. É, deveria mesmo ser gay. Talvez Voldemort não tivesse a idéia certa. Matar, matar, matar. Isso era vazio, no fundo. Não sabia porque se lembrou da prima. Será que o Lorde tinha motivos? Se sim, quais eram eles? Andou cambaleando pela rua. A prioridade era matar os aurores. Mudança de prioridades. Regulus também estava precisando repensar as suas. Suas pernas se moviam sozinhas, e o levaram para os arredores da boate. Achou que estava bêbado.

E ali estava um auror! Regulus tirou sua varinha e sorriu. O outro levantou uma sobrancelha. E empunhou a varinha. Regulus se sentiu menos zonzo. Sua oportunidade de matar um deles! Sirius e o irmão se encaravam. Sem mais aurores. Deveriam ter ido socorrer os trouxas feridos, apagar as memórias. Eram tão estupidamente bonzinhos! Sem mais comensais. Deveriam ter fugido. "Abandonaram você, maninho? Estupefa..."

"Impedimenta!"

"Você é rápido, Regulus." Os dois continuavam parados. "Mas... Incarcerous!" Regulus tentou se defender proferindo um 'Protego', mas as cordas já o haviam envolvido e ele estava caído no chão. Ainda segurava sua varinha. Deveria ter usado uma Imperdoável logo de cara. Contra seu irmão. Não, não seria capaz de fazer isso. "Você conseguiu, Sirius. Vamos lá, me prenda, me leve pra Azkaban." Se sentia mal por ter sido pego. Principalmente por _quem_ o havia feito. Tantos aurores! Longbottom, Potter, Diggle. Tinha mesmo que ser Sirius?

Sirius suspirou. Sua expressão era indecifrável, parecia estar pensando. Iria matar o irmão mais novo? "Minha vontade era acabar com você, Regulus. Mas não vou fazer isso. Você é estúpido demais por estar ao lado de quem está, eu tenho pena de você, maninho. Eu sei que você é inofensivo." Se a varinha do mais jovem não estivesse apontando para ele mesmo, por causa das malditas cordas, azararia o irmão. "Uma pessoa inofensiva não mata, Sirius." "Você mata porque é idiota e se deixou levar por Voldemort. Você é um fraco." Regulus não respondeu. Não olhava mais para Sirius, queria que o irmão acabasse logo com aquilo, que o levasse para Azkaban.

"Finite Incantatem" Regulus viu as cordas desaparecerem. "Vai ser o seu próprio _Lorde_ quem vai puni-lo, Regulus, não eu. Até a vista!" Um estalido. Estava realmente como um bêbado, deitado no chão da rua deserta. _Fraco_. Era mesmo um fraco, sabia disso. Sentiu nojo de si mesmo. Envergonharia sua família com essa postura. Mas quem se importava? Sirius não havia se dignado sequer a prendê-lo. Era mesmo um fraco? Um fraco inofensivo? Estirou-se no chão, de barriga para cima. Fechou os olhos. Por que seguia Voldemort, se ele não tinha a idéia certa? Ventava.

* * *

_**Agradecimentos**_

A vcs, santos que estão lendo minha fic!

**Rafael gostoso - **Doentia... humpf! u.u' Mas tudo bem, eu sei que o primeiro capítulo não está muito "saudável"... Bom, aqui está o capítulo 3... quero sua opinião sobre ele, viu?... Bjinhus, amore, te amo mto:-D

**Ledinh Potter -** Cruel? Que isso, menina! u.u' Mas to feliz por estar gostando da fic! E desse capítulo, gostou? Bjão!

--------------------

Eu tô muito satisfeita com meus leitores que comentaram o que leram... Mas e você aí? Tá me devendo, ainda!


	4. Deserção

**_N. A.: _**E finalmente chegamos à alguma ação! Qr dizer, nada de ação ainda... não ação _ação_ mesmo... ah, leiam q vcs entenderão!

E eu sei q a ceninha q o Regulus assistiu ficou tosca... mas foi o melhor q eu consegui tirar da minha cabecinha! x.x

Boa leitura!

* * *

**_Deserção_**

Estava no Largo Grimmauld. Resolveu aparecer por ocasião do aniversário da mãe, a mesma reunião enfadonha de sempre. Os Black estavam um tanto decepcionados com o Lorde, pensaram que ele queria mostrar aos trouxas quem mandava, não que quisesse matar todos eles. Regulus repassava em sua mente a horrível cena que presenciara há umas três noites atrás. Alguns comensais haviam capturado um auror durante uma batalha, o Lorde havia exigido que assim o fizessem. Era uma ordem estranha, mas foi cumprida. Levaram McKinnon. Os Seguidores foram dispensados. Regulus preferiu sair andando a aparatar. Não tinha pressa de ir a lugar algum. Deixaram o Lorde a sós com o auror. Mas alguma coisa na situação atraiu Black de volta. Curiosidade? Não, era algo mais... 'nobre' que simples curiosidade. Talvez um pressentimento?

Voltou andando, procurando não fazer barulho. Empurrou a porta grande e pesada com cuidado. O galpão estava escuro e vazio. Ou aparentemente vazio. O vulto negro que era Voldemort estava de pé lá no fundo, segurando algo em uma das mãos. McKinnon estava caído aos pés dele, desacordado. Não, estava consciente, falou alguma coisa. Mas sua varinha estava no chão, fora de seu alcance. Regulus estava longe e o Lorde de costas para ele, ainda assim foi possível ver quando o bruxo das Trevas empunhou sua varinha. Um silvo desagradável encheu o ambiente, enquanto o objeto na mão esquerda de Voldemort brilhava, e seu corpo era envolto por uma intensa aura roxa. A tão conhecida luz verde atingiu o auror. Voldemort gritou, a aura se tornou mais brilhante, o objeto, um colar, parecia estar se incendiando. Chamas roxas. Regulus saiu depressa de onde estava, tendo o cuidado de só aparatar quando já tinha tomado uma distância segura da construção.

Já na casa de sua mãe, se permitiu pensar no assunto. Tentava entender que espécie de ritual seria aquele. À princípio não queria acreditar na única resposta que vinha a sua mente, mas não julgava ser possível que a cena que presenciara não fosse o ritual de criação de um Horcrux. Já ouvira falar qualquer coisa sobre os objetos que guardam um pedaço de alma. Apesar de assustadora, a idéia de que Voldemort estivesse lançando mão deste recurso na tentativa de se imortalizar não parecia impossível. Regulus se sentiu incomodado por ter se unido a esse _ser_ das Trevas. Ele era muito pior do que imaginara.

Seu braço esquerdo queimou, o Lorde exigia sua presença. Não estava nem um pouco animado a obedecer, mas desde quando os comensais tinham livre-arbítrio para decidir quando estavam dispostos a se reunir? Não falou nada com ninguém em casa, ainda não tinha amanhecido. Simplesmente aparatou, contrariado, para o cemitério.

Voldemort estava insatisfeito, alguns de seus seguidores não estavam agindo conforme o esperado. Regulus era um deles. De acordo com o que soube, o comensal se compadecia de suas vítimas. E fugia em momentos importantes, como em uma noite recente, quando simplesmente sumiu na hora que os aurores chegaram. Deixou Goyle e Nott sozinhos. Black não tentava se defender. Sabia que se o Lorde quisesse, poderia verificar em sua mente o que tinha acontecido de fato. Na verdade, isso não seria o melhor. Voldemort veria o quão hesitante o seu comensal estava. E também que ele tinha assistido a algo que provavelmente não era para ser testemunhado.

No entanto, havia um meio de se redimir. Uns aurores estavam sendo especialmente incômodos. Sirius Black, por exemplo. Se Regulus desejava voltar a ser bem visto pelo Lorde, deveria matar seu irmão. Explicando melhor, Regulus _precisava_ dar cabo à vida de Sirius, ou a sua própria seria destruída. Pensando bem, o Lorde provavelmente havia "lido" a mente do comensal. "Mostre que você é homem, Black, ao contrário do que já andam dizendo entre seus colegas. Prove que você não é um afrescalhado e traga para mim a cabeça do auror Black." Voldemort sorria com sadismo. "Eu o farei, milorde." Respondeu em voz baixa. Fitava o chão após a reverência e sentia algo estranho em seu estômago. Sabia que não tinha outra opção a não ser concordar. "Penso que quarenta e oito horas sejam mais que suficientes." Bellatrix parecia estar se divertindo. "Certamente, milorde." "Mas como estou extremamente generoso hoje, aumento seu prazo para uma semana."

Uma semana para matar Sirius! Regulus andava. Isso já era o cúmulo. Não poderia simplesmente _matar_ Sirius. Era seu irmão! Como faria uma coisa dessas? Os sapatos em contato com as pedrinhas em volta dos trilhos em que corria o expresso de Hogwarts faziam um barulhinho característico a cada passo trocado. Voldemort era louco, não tinha mais dúvidas. Não podia simplesmente matar Sirius, por mais que nunca houvessem sido amigos. O sol queimava sua nuca. Perder a vida por ele também parecia uma atitude grifinória demais. O que fazer, então?

Apertou o cabo da varinha em suas vestes enquanto pensava. Como se isso fosse ajudar em alguma coisa! Voldemort queria acabar com os trouxas e os sangue-ruins. Voldemort parecia estar fazendo por onde para se tornar imortal. Voldemort queria que Regulus matasse Sirius. Talvez o comensal devesse... destruir o próprio Lorde. Gargalhou. O sol não estava fazendo bem, já estava derretendo seus miolos. Começou a imaginar o fim de Voldemort. De repente não parecia algo tão inconcebível assim. Alguém um dia iria para-lo, havia uma profecia que dizia isso. Certo, ele estava tentando eliminar o máximo possível de aurores, acreditando que quem poderia vencê-lo seria filho de algum deles. Mas Regulus queria tentar fazer alguma coisa, não suportava mais ficar parado assistindo às atrocidades de seu mestre. Nem cometendo _suas próprias_ atrocidades. De qualquer forma, era melhor se frustrar na tentativa de derrotá-lo que tirar a vida de Sirius. Parou de andar. As roupas pretas sob o sol estavam mais quentes a cada instante. Era isso, não cumpriria a ordem do Lorde. Aparatou dali. Precisava começar a buscar as fraquezas de Voldemort.

* * *

Vamo lá, eu sei q frases fragmentadas demais é mto cansativo. Eu sei escrever sem ser assim... mas é q eu tô tentando fazer o texto ficar mais... 'angst'? Não sei se é bem essa a palavra. x.x""

Mas é o seguinte, se a leitura tiver chata, me avisem, ok?

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Agradecimentos**_

Vcs podem até achar que não, mas seus comentários definitivamente são meu combustível!

**Srta Kinomoto -** Que bom que gostou:-D E desse, gostou também? Bjinhos!

**Lena -** Hi, hakubo! XD Adorei o 'movimentada'... Meus textos costumam ser tão... parados! Sirius disfarçado? É uma boa... Mas aki num tem nada disso não... u.u Regulus começou a dar uns passos... um dia ele chega na caverna... u.u O que achou? Bjinhus!

**DoomPotter -** Que bom que tá gostando! E não, não vou deixar na mão... a fic já tá quase terminada, e eu tô tentando ser pontual nas atualizações... O que achou desse cap? Beijão!

**Ledinh Potter -** Eu até tento... mas não consigo escrever capítulos longos! Por favor, não me abandone por isso! x.x Ele tá deprê mesmo, tadinho... mas é a vida... Bjos, e não esquece de dar sua opinião sobre esse cap...

**Rafael -** More! Vc vai acabar fazendo eu me achar demais... mas vlw pelo incentivo:-D E é raro eu fazer ação pq eu sou péssima nisso... u.u Bjão, lindo... amo-te!


	5. Velhos

**_N.A.: _**Titulozinho sem noção esse, eu sei... x.x Pensei em vários outros, mas esse foi o mais legal... acabou ficando!

Boa leitura! )

* * *

_**Velhos**_

Começou investigando o nome 'Tom Riddle'. Era do conhecimento de todos os comensais o nome de batismo do Lorde, embora ninguém ousasse proferi-lo. Regulus passou um dia inteiro metido entre jornais velhos. Encontrou um artigo em um número antigo do Profeta Diário mencionando de forma pouco esclarecedora a morte dos moradores da 'Casa dos Riddle', em Little Hangleton. Isso ficava em território trouxa! Regulus não esperava por essa.

Visitou a pequena cidade no dia seguinte. Que diria Bella se visse onde estava se metendo? Procurou o lugar mais movimentado de lá, era um bar, O Enforcado. Facilmente arranjou quem lhe contasse com prazer e em detalhes a estranha história da morte dos Riddle. Mas não era isso o que queria saber. O filho dos Riddle deveria ser o progenitor de Voldemort, Regulus ainda acreditava que conseguiria mais alguma pista sobre o assunto.

Continuou buscando. Tentou inquirir várias pessoas fora do bar, em outros comércios, mas pareciam não saber de mais nada. Já estava desistindo de obter respostas ali na cidadezinha, apesar de não ver um outro ponto de partida. Talvez devesse procurar ajuda. Dumbledore? Não...

Encontrou uma senhora que dizia ter conhecido o filho dos Riddle. Havia sido namorada dele, devia ter seus sessenta anos. Regulus não agüentava velhos, adoravam falar e falar. Cogitou usar Imperius para ir direto ao assunto que lhe interessava. Depois ponderou, usar magia negra não seria de bom senso na sua posição. Estava tramando contra Voldemort!

Depois de muito exercitar sua paciência, conseguiu obter informações mais úteis. Tom Riddle havia partido repentinamente. Namorava Cecília, mas fugiu para se casar com Merope, uma mulher esquisita que morava na região. Depois de uns meses, ele voltou, alegando ter sido traído. A velha não se conformava com a história até hoje, mas parecia se sentir vingada com o desfecho dela. "Tom não ficou comigo, tampouco com aquela aberração!" Black foi obrigado a concordar internamente com Cecília. Se Tom Riddle pai tivesse se casado com ela, muitos problemas teriam sido evitados. Regulus tentou encurtar o assunto, perguntando por filhos. "Ela fingiu que iria ter um bebê dele. E ele acreditou! Oh, era tão ingênuo, pobrezinho! Sabe, no fundo eu senti..."

A tal Merope devia ser bruxa. E desse casamento devia sim ter nascido _um_ filho, que ela provavelmente criou sozinha. Regulus agradeceu e foi embora, já tinha conseguido o que queria da velha faladeira. Mas ainda era pouco, muito pouco. Seria uma boa provocação jogar na cara de Voldemort que ele tinha origens _trouxas_. Mas isso certamente não seria o bastante para derrotá-lo, sequer enfraquecê-lo.

O próximo passo seria procurar o lugar onde o casal Riddle vivera, havia sido fora de Little Hangleton. Mas haviam opções demais, desde Great Hangleton, cidade vizinha, até outros países! Se bem que eles não deviam ter ido tão longe. De qualquer forma, Regulus precisaria de ajuda. Alguém que não o acusasse, que não o entregasse a Voldemort, alguém que pelo menos o ouvisse antes de se recusar a ajudar. Dumbledore era o único que se encaixava nas premissas.

Usou o correio de Hogsmeade para mandar uma coruja ao diretor de Hogwarts. Se instalou no Hog's Head e esperava ansioso pela resposta. Não se sentia seguro estando ali, qualquer som diferente que ouvia, qualquer pessoa vestida de negro que passava na rua e ele via pela janela o fazia imaginar ser algum comensal o procurando. Fora breve na carta, dissera que tinha informações sobre Voldemort, garantira que não faria nada de mal ao diretor, disse que o esperaria no bar. Pediu um firewhisky. Estava no fundo, em uma mesa escura e mais reservada, mas em que era possível observar a porta e as janelas. Era cedo para os freqüentadores assíduos, o local estava vazio.

"Sr. Regulus Black." Dumbledore sorriu, depois de ter se aproximado do comensal. Regulus se levantou e indicou a cadeira à sua frente. O mais velho voltou a sorrir e se sentou. "Vim o mais rápido que pude. Mas você sabe, já não sou tão jovem..." Uma parte dentro de Regulus se sentiu muito bem com a chegada de Dumbledore, como se ele pudesse resolver todos os seus problemas. O comensal se limitou a esboçar um sorriso. Apesar de estar _um pouco_ mais calmo, não estava muito animado a sorrir.

Regulus explicou que precisava da ajuda de Dumbledore. Queria fazer algo contra Voldemort, mas não seria capaz sozinho. Recebera ordens para matar Sirius, mas não podia. Havia investigado o nome 'Riddle' e descoberto que ele tinha origens trouxas, mas agora não sabia que rumo dar à sua busca por vulnerabilidades do bruxo. O Lorde já conhecia a profecia, alguém havia ouvido e contado a ele. Regulus temia que em sua caça aos aurores, Voldemort acabasse impedindo o nascimento do bruxo capaz de derrotá-lo. "E me baseando em fatos que prefiro não comentar, eu acredito que ele está tentando se imortalizar." Concluiu dando uma olhada para o balcão, vigiando o homem que enxugava copos. Definitivamente não gostava daquele lugar.

Dumbledore pensou por um tempo. Parecia estar concentrado em alguma lembrança. Tinha o olhar meio perdido. Regulus não gostava de velhos. O diretor suspirou, parecendo voltar à realidade. "É bem provável que ele esteja de fato tentando se imortalizar. Quanto à profecia, você não tem com que se preocupar." Regulus ouvia com atenção. Se sentia fraco e pequeno na presença do mais velho e se agarrava a tudo o que ele dizia. Poderia ser de alguma utilidade.

O diretor esclareceu que Voldemort não conhecia a profecia inteira. Seria ele mesmo quem marcaria seu igual, aquele que seria capaz de vencê-lo, então não havia riscos quanto à isso. Não por enquanto. E esse igual teria um poder desconhecido pelo Lorde. Além de que 'um não poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver'. Parabenizou a iniciativa de Regulus, a coragem que ele tinha em se virar contra o bruxo das trevas. Mas essa decisão poderia ser perigosa.

"Una-se à nós. Você recebeu um prazo e Voldemort certamente não vai aceitar sua saída de seu meio. Sob minha proteção ele não poderá atingi-lo." Dumbledore não poderia estar falando sério.

"Não, eu não posso. Eu não posso cruzar os braços e assistir a tudo passivamente. Não depois de tudo o que eu vi e _fiz_ sendo um comensal."

"Estamos em guerra, Regulus. O mundo está dividido em dois. Existem muitos bruxos poderosos de ambos os lados. No entanto, nenhum deles ainda foi capaz de derrotar o inimigo. Pode ser muito arriscado você, sozinho, ir contra Voldemort, ainda mais por que todos os aliados dele te conhecem. Talvez seja mais sensato você não agir sem alguém ao seu lado."

"Eu estou ao seu lado. Vim, entreguei o que eu sabia sobre meu mestre. É o bastante, eu creio. Não quero me tornar um _auror_."

"Você não precisa se tornar um auror. Simplesmente peça ajuda a Sirius. Tenho certeza que ele não negará." Dumbledore mantinha a mesma expressão do início da conversa. Parecia ser inabalável.

"Eu não quero matá-lo, ele é meu irmão. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja disposto a _trabalhar_ ao lado dele. E além do mais _ele_..." _Você é um fraco_. "... _eu_ não consigo conviver bem com ele."

"Bem... só você pode decidir sobre seus atos. Fazer algo contra um irmão é muito difícil, de fato. Mas cuide para não ser imprudente. Saiba que receberei você com satisfação se resolver se abrigar. De qualquer forma, se você pretende continuar investigando, talvez seja bom saber que Tom Riddle cresceu em um orfanato em Londres." Um _orfanato_? Quanta ironia!

"Agradeço, professor, eu vou sim continuar meu projeto." Agora Regulus se sentia mais seguro. Tomou o último gole de sua bebida e depositou o copo sobre a mesa. "E se eu resolver me _esconder_, esteja certo, procuro você." Se levantou, sorriu fracamente para Dumbledore, e saiu do bar, jogando uns sicles sobre o balcão ao passar.

* * *

Gentem! Foi a primeira vez que eu brinquei com o Dumby... com o Draco é mais fácil... o Regulus, então, nem se fala... o.o Mas o Dumby! Apanhei pra fazer as falinhas dele... e ainda assim ficou longe de estar bom... tb não sou boa com diálogos, tem isso, né? Mas vcs me perdoam, não é mesmo? i.i 

------------------------------------------

_**Agradecimentos**_

Salve, salve, leitores fiéis! XD

**Doom Potter - **Vlw, vlw! (muito satisfeita) :-) Fiquei aliviada em saber q tá funcionando minha tentativa de usar um estilo! u.u' E realmente, eu não sou boa com capítulos maiores... eu tô tentando, um dia eu chego lá... esse já ficou maiorzinho q os outros! u.u E o q achou desse cap? Bjão!

**Ledinh Potter - **Ele é um pobre coitado que não tem nem uma namorada bonita, cheirosa, gostosa e carinhosa pra ele... ele é sozinho no mundo... Ele só leva ferro nessa vida... ele mais o Kreucher é escravo de Voldinho... x.x""" Melhor eu parar com o discurso do Louret... o.o" Vlw pelo coment! O que achou desse capítulo? Bjão!


	6. Entre os trouxas

**_N. A.:_** Em primeiro lugar, mil desculpas pelo atraso! É que eu tive uns probleminhas com a minha net, então eu não pude entrar pra atualizar a fic. Mas já estou aqui, com mais um capítulo curtinho! Prometo que os próximos serão maiores...

É... depois desse, vão faltar só dois capítulos... por isso aproveitem, q tá acabando! XD

Boa leitura:-) (eu sinto tanta falta dos dois circunflexos básicos! i.i)

* * *

_**Entre os trouxas**_

Orfanatos. Eram muitos e Regulus teve que procurar por 'Tom Riddle' em todos. Da maneira trouxa. Procurando a diretoria, conversando. Esperando mulheres mal-humoradas ou simpáticas, homens carrancudos ou bem-dispostos olharem em seus arquivos. Procurando o nome do primo do rapaz belo e sério vestido em roupas negras e singulares. Era um nome estranho, mas os modos do jovem também não eram dos mais comuns. Deviam ser estrangeiros. Uma assistente intrometida quis saber porque ele procurava por essa criança depois de tanto tempo, essa criança que hoje já deveria ter seus quarenta anos. "Pertence à minha família. É importante para mim."

A lista era extensa, mas havia passado há pouco da metade quando encontrou o que procurava. Os registros informavam que misteriosamente o garoto Tom recebera a visita de um diretor, que o levou para uma escola chamada Hogwarts. Ele havia nascido ali no orfanato e sua mãe morrera pouco tempo após tê-lo dado à luz. Não havia dúvidas. Era Voldemort.

Regulus disse que queria conhecer o passado de seu primo, e para isso precisaria de informações sobre colegas que viveram com ele naquela época. Não foi muito fácil convencer a diretora, mas o comensal conseguiu os nomes de todos aqueles que conviveram com Voldemort na infância.

E lá foi ele em mais uma enfadonhíssima busca entre os trouxas. Eles eram patéticos. Black às vezes se perguntava se tinha sentido tudo aquilo que estava fazendo. Já haviam se passado quatro dias desde que vira seu mestre pela última vez. Já estava enjoado de trouxas, enjoado de tudo aquilo. Mas não tinha mais volta, não do ponto onde estava.

Teve que aprender a usar um telefone. Pusera fogo em um catálogo de endereços desatualizado quando não encontrara nenhum dos nomes de sua lista. Odiou os trouxas. Achava que se não fosse a loucura de Voldemort, teria sido uma ótima ação aterrorizá-los um pouco.

Conseguiu falar com cinco pessoas da lista. Jesse Revell estivera no orfanato quando era um bebê e Tom Riddle já estudava em Hogwarts, então não o conhecera. Diana Greenall não se dispôs a falar. Se não conseguisse nada de outros, não hesitaria em usar Imperius. De Billy Stubbs e Eric Whalley obteve informações apenas sobre como o garoto Tom era estranho, "mauzinho". Nada de fato útil. Mas de Amy Benson Regulus ouviu um relato mais interessante. Acabou esquecendo a tal Diana.

Amy também descrevera que Tom era muito diferente, era assustador. Mas ela contou sobre um passeio que o pessoal do orfanato fez certa vez, a um vilarejo próximo ao mar. Nessa ocasião, ele levou Amy e um outro garoto ("Dennis, se não me falha a memória") para uma caverna, num penhasco. Ele desceu até lá de uma forma muito anormal, 'como se fosse um mágico ou qualquer coisa assim'. "Foi a experiência mais horrível de toda minha vida!"

Tom Riddle fora um garoto mau e encrenqueiro. E levara coleguinhas para uma caverna. Poderia não significar nada. Talvez a descida à caverna fosse apenas um meio que o garoto encontrara para atemorizar seus colegas. Mas como Regulus estava investigando, daria uma olhada. Podia não significar nada, mas também podia significar alguma coisa. Por via das dúvidas, pediu dados mais precisos sobre a localização do tal vilarejo. Voltou a procurar Diana. Às favas a precaução! Usou Imperius. E descobriu que Tom era um menino que não tinha amigos! Regulus se arriscara à-toa.

Torceu para estar na pista certa, queria sair logo do meio dos trouxas. Então Tom Riddle tivera um pai trouxa e uma mãe bruxa. Cresceu num orfanato. Era solitário e cruel. Regulus tentava entender, mas esses ainda não pareciam motivos muito fortes para uma pessoa se tornar _algo_ como Voldemort. Talvez não conseguisse nunca descobrir os motivos do bruxo das Trevas. Não havia encontrado muitas fraquezas, por enquanto. Havia algumas psicológicas, mas Regulus queria, precisava de coisas mais sólidas.

Visitou o vilarejo. O ar fedia maresia. Tinha casas simples e habitantes supersticiosos. Mais um ambiente trouxa! Depois de cinco dias, já se sentia quase como um deles. Cinco dias e meio, sendo mais preciso. Em breve venceria seu prazo. Voldemort ameaçou matá-lo caso não matasse Sirius. Não duvidava de seu mestre. E tinha medo. Não de morrer, mas de não ter tempo para fazer alguma coisa contra ele. Odiava-o. Não queria estar gastando seu tempo inutilmente.

Procurou orientação sobre a localização da caverna. "Não há cavernas por aqui. Apenas um penhasco, que não fica muito longe." Sem cavernas. Ótimo! Aquela trouxa idiota, Amy, havia o enganado. Sentiu-se cansado. Frustrado. Teve vontade de voltar a Little Hangleton, pressionar Cecília, exigir dela qualquer outra informação. Foi até o maldito penhasco. Dumbledore havia confirmado o que a velha Cecília dissera. Então, não devia ser mentira.

Estava se sentindo impotente. Fraco. _Fraco_. Era indigno de ter o sangue Black. Dumbledore não estava mentindo. Regulus encontrou 'Tom Riddle' num orfanato em Londres. Como o velhote falara. A nobilíssima casa dos Black estava em decadência! Narcissa seguia bons caminhos. Bellatrix também. Mas elas já não eram Black. Bella, Bella. Sua cabeça latejava. Amy falou sobre a caverna. Não tinha outras opções. Todas as pistas que encontrara, desde que começara sua busca, levavam para um mesmo caminho. Pensar em Bella era incômodo. Pensar em qualquer coisa era incômodo. Achou que sua cabeça doía por causa de tantos pensamentos. Amy falara sobre 'descer' para a caverna. Se aproximou da beira do penhasco. Havia uma espécie de escada formada por pedras pontiagudas lá embaixo.

Devia ter olhado antes de se desesperar.

* * *

Realiza, gente, o Regulus num orelhão, com a lista telefônica aberta, tendo que ligar pra um tanto de gente e ainda custar a achar o q queria! XD Aff, é maldade, eu sei... mas ele tinha q pagar os pecados do tempo de fidelidade ao Voldinho! u.u

---------------------------

_**Agradecimentos**_

Ó, meus caros leitores! O que seria de mim sem vocês? (Eu sei, eu tô especialmente boba e falante hj... mas é a vida, né? XD)

**Ledinh Potter - **Isso, infla meu ego... Olha q eu fico metida, hein? u.u E certamente, se o Louret souber q eu andei usando as falas dele, ele vai querer cobrar os direitos autorais... o.o O q achou desse cap.? Bjoks!

**Doom Potter - **Isso aí, fidelidade é importante! XD E adorei o tamanho da review... Claro q qualquer tamanho de review é valioso... mas as grandes tem seu charme especial... u.u Você esperando ansiosamente e eu demorei a atualizar... mas você me perdoa, né? i.i E desse cap., gostou? Bjinhus!

**Snake Eyes - **Ele voltou! E q bom q tá gostando da fic... continua lendo, então... u.u E eu lembro sim do prof. Raimundo... beem vagamente, mas lembro sim... Q achou desse cap.? Bjos!

---------------------------

E você, abençoado que lê e não comenta (espero que exista alguém nessa situação! i.i), tome jeito e trate de deixar um comentário! ò.ó'


	7. Dever cumprido

**_N.A.: _**Me atrasei de novo! XD Mas dessa vez foi por descuido meu! Malz aê! i.i

* * *

_**Dever cumprido**_

Seu braço esquerdo queimava. A cabeça latejava. Entrou na pocilga trouxa cambaleante. Havia alugado o quarto logo no princípio de sua busca por informações sobre Voldemort. Sentia seu estômago revirar. Não que houvesse alguma coisa dentro dele, há muitas horas não comia nada. Regulus não era capaz de se lembrar do que havia acontecido nessas últimas horas. Tudo rodava ao seu redor. Caiu de joelhos antes de terminar de atravessar a sala. O gosto amargo da bílis encheu sua boca. Montes de mortos boiando em uma água que parecia vidro. Cadáveres que o perseguiram depois de pôr as mãos no Horcrux. Voldemort matando _apenas_ mais um e dividindo sua alma. As lembranças de Regulus estavam confusas. Limpou a boca com a manga das vestes. O que havia feito? Ânsia de vômito, novamente. Mas já não havia nada para pôr para fora. Burlara a segurança de seu mestre. Era um traidor!

Estava novamente no meio dos trouxas. Era o único lugar que podia ir, se quisesse viver um pouco mais. Quanto tempo levaria até que seu mestre o eliminasse? Não que prezasse, de fato, sua vida. Mas se sentindo do jeito que estava, não era capaz de pensar. E desejava pensar em seu próximo passo. Em sã consciência, se possível. Terminou de chegar no quarto andando de gatinhas. Não era longe. Sentiu ânsia de vômito mais uma vez. Sua cabeça zumbia, de tanta dor. Se lembrava de ter saído da caverna com Kreacher. A pedra aceitou o sangue do elfo. Para entrar, o comensal usou o _nobilíssimo_ sangue Black.

A Marca Negra ardia. Sua boca amargava. Conseguiu alcançar a cama, se livrou do sobretudo sujo. Já deitado, sentiu-se trêmulo. Acreditou que morreria naquele instante. Como entrara na caverna? Depois de nadar, gastou dois dias tentando de tudo para ir mais fundo. Sentira uma forte presença de magia no lugar e acreditara que ali haveria mais alguma coisa além de pedra sólida. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. A cama era desconfortável. Mas o que esperar de uma pensãozinha feia daquele jeito? Em suas andanças entre os trouxas, aprendera que eles eram capazes de construir habitações mais confortáveis que aquela. Mas não estava a passeio, só precisava de um lugar para voltar a se sentir humano.

Estava daquele jeito por causa da poção esquisita. Depois de tentar fazer muitas coisas com ela, concluiu que ela deveria ser bebida. Julgou ser algo letal e levou o velho e insuportável elfo de sua mãe para fazê-lo beber. Mas o covarde, incapaz de se manter fiel ao seu mestre, era Regulus, não Kreacher. Era também o _fraco_, incapaz de matar, incapaz de encarar o irmão. Era ele também quem tentava sabotar projetos alheios. Mesmo Kreacher sendo intragável, ele não mereceria morrer. Não no lugar da escória que era Regulus. O comensal ordenou que a rabugenta criaturazinha garantisse que a poção iria ser totalmente consumida, mesmo que ele perdesse a consciência rapidamente. Regulus ordenou ainda que se ele morresse, Kreacher deveria pegar o que estava no fundo da bacia e esconder. E jamais comunicar a alguém ou a alguma coisa sobre o ocorrido. Bebeu a poção. Kreacher foi de fato útil, obrigando-o a ingeri-la toda. Agora seu corpo inteiro protestava, seu estômago principalmente.

Aos poucos foi se sentindo amolecer. Sua consciência foi se desvanecendo lentamente. Ainda sentia seus membros tremerem, a cabeça doer, o braço arder, a boca amargar. Mas a exaustão era tanta que o zumbido ecoante em sua mente foi diminuindo... Conseguira adormecer. Depois não saberia se adormecera, de fato, ou se apenas cochilara.

Despertou sobressaltado. Se sentou na cama. Sonhara que Sirius lhe tirava o Horcrux. O que havia sido feito dele? Forçou a memória, com dificuldade. Lembrava-se que não sabia o que fazer com o Horcrux, logo após se apossar dele. Mais uma dúvida para sua coleção! Era só dúvidas, recentemente. Mandara Kreacher conjurar um colar para substituir o verdadeiro. Tirou de dentro de suas vestes o bilhete que escrevera antes de voltar à caverna já acompanhado pelo elfo. Depositou dentro da caixinha dourada o colarzinho tosco que Kreacher lhe entregara e o bilhete. Devolveu-a ao fundo da bacia de pedra. O elfo mantinha os Inferi afastados, Regulus se sentia muito mal. Então ele viu o líquido verde e brilhante encher a bacia novamente.

_Ao Lorde das Trevas_

_Eu sei que já terei sido morto quando você ler isto, mas eu quero que você saiba que fui eu quem descobriu seu segredo. Eu roubei o Horcrux real e pretendo destruí-lo assim que puder. Eu enfrento a morte na esperança de que quando você se encontrar com seu igual você será mortal outra vez._

_R. A. B._

Regulus Alphard Black se levantou e foi até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto. Se mirou no espelho envelhecido, como todo o resto do minúsculo apartamento. O que faria agora? Procuraria Dumbledore? Lavou o rosto mais uma vez. Pensava em Voldemort. Em tudo o que passara ao lado do bruxo das trevas. Como pudera acreditar nele, segui-lo? Se sentia sujo. Agora era como se tivessem lhe tirado um grande peso de seus ombros. Agora, que tivera coragem de agir. Estava mais magro. Pálido. Mas se sentia _quase_ bem. Estaria bem, a sensação de dever cumprido era ótima. Não fosse o ardor em seu braço. Voldemort o chamava insistentemente há dois dias, quando vencera seu prazo de uma semana para dar cabo à vida de seu irmão.

Voltou para o quarto. Será que já tinham comensais a sua procura? Voldemort já sabia que Regulus não seria capaz de matar Sirius. Dera a missão apenas para torturar o comensal. A idéia era eliminá-lo. Regulus limpou a poça fedida da sala com um aceno de sua varinha. Abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo que ficava ao lado da cama e apalpou, procurando por algo. Ainda estava lá. Uma barra de chocolate que comprara, mas não comera, e que deixara esquecida lá. Comeu e se deitou novamente. Sentia alívio por sua boca não mais estar amarga e por forrar seu estômago. Estava bem melhor agora, mas ainda se sentia fraco e sua cabeça ainda doía um pouco. Só a Marca Negra queimava com a mesma intensidade de sempre. Já estava _quase habituado_ a ela.

Tentou adormecer novamente. Mas como já não estava tão exausto, o ardor em seu braço esquerdo parecia muito mais incômodo. Rolou na cama. Então era de fato verdade. Voldemort estava mesmo tentando se imortalizar. No fundo, Regulus tinha esperança de estar enganado. Mas não. O horrível bruxo das trevas estava mesmo querendo _viver_ para sempre. Voldemort _eterno_. Regulus sentiu um arrepio ao pensar naquilo. Medo? Sim, por que negar? A idéia do cruel ex-Tom Riddle trouxa praticando suas sandices até que conseguisse dizimar todos os trouxas, os sangue-ruins, e ainda os bruxos que se opusessem a ele - ou seja, praticamente toda a população humana - e das formas mais impiedosas possíveis, era atemorizante.

Hesitara sim, muitas vezes. Cada pequeno fracasso ou dificuldade por que passava o haviam feito pensar e muito se era aquilo mesmo o que queria fazer. Mas cada obstáculo que conseguia vencer em sua busca pelo Horcrux o incentivava a seguir. Dava-lhe forças. Agora estava certo, faria de novo se necessário, para ajudar a derrotar Voldemort. No fim, acabara o respeitando mais que antes. Agora que sabia que ele realmente era capaz de _tudo_. Respeitava, não. Temia. Regulus se sentia livre, no entanto. Sentiu por Bellatrix, que ainda era iludida pelo Lorde. Um dia ela ainda acordaria? Ela ainda enxergaria que Voldemort não era exatamente o melhor exemplo a se seguir? Voltaria a procurar Dumbledore, estava decidido. Mas não para se esconder, havia concluído sua missão com êxito. Entre tantos pensamentos, adormeceu. O braço ardente debaixo do travesseiro acabou sendo esquecido.

* * *

Como vcs devem ter percebido, o _Alphard_ foi por minha conta... Alphard é sim o tio que ajudou o Sirius a sair de casa, mas a tia Rowling não falou nada sobre ser o nome do meio do Regulus... Ela não disse, mas eu disse, e ponto final! u.u

_**Agradecimentos**_

**Lord Voldemort - **Uau! Voldie is here! o.o Que meda! Sabe, Voldinho, seu problema foi pq papai não te quis... u.u Pobre criança abandonada! Olha o q virou! i.i" Precisamos dar mais atenção aos órfãos! ó.ò"

Bjos, Voldinhooooo! XD


	8. Lies

Bão, a música aí é Lies, do Evanescence... Vamos pular a parte do 'eu amo Evanescnece de paixão, amo a Amy Lee, amo a grande maioria das músicas do grupo e blábláblá'... acontece que essa música aí foi feita pro pobre Regulus... Outra coisa a dizer sobre ela... ela tem uma versão remix e uma versão sem ser remix... só q a letra das duas é quase totalmente diferente... então eu usei a letra inteira da sem ser remix, e uns pedaços da outra... deu pra entender? Ah, esse cap. Não é bem uma songfic... sei lá, só acho q a música teve bem a ver... Se quiser outra sugestão, q eu me inspirei pra escrever a fic inteira, é Thoughtless, na voz da minha amada, é claro... u.u'

Último capítulo...

Boa leitura, gentem!

* * *

_**Lies**_

Regulus brigava com Sirius. Duelavam. Nenhum dos dois demonstrava cansaço, apesar de já estarem duelando há algum tempo. Estavam compenetrados, quase não falhavam. Mas Regulus desviou sua atenção. Atrás de Sirius, Voldemort criava um Horcrux. E para isso, tirava a vida de... Bellatrix. Regulus se afligiu. Estava com medo. Sabia que seria o próximo a ser morto. E Dumbledore estava ocupado demais para socorrê-lo. O comensal andava para trás, Sirius estava furioso. "Você é um fraco, Regulus. _Fraco e inofensivo_!" Ele ria, o desgraçado. Bella estava morta. Merlin, não fizera nada para ajudá-la.

Estava tudo escuro. Muito escuro, horrivelmente escuro. A Marca Negra queimava. Dava passos para trás, sem ver onde pisava. Sirius ria. Ria da cara de desespero dele. Regulus deu mais um passo. Pisou em água. Um cadáver de cabelos vermelhos se ergueu, nu. Era a trouxa da boate. Regulus correu. Dumbledore havia mentido. Bella estava morta. A trouxa o perseguia, cadavérica, azulada, entrando em decomposição. Fora ele mesmo quem tirara sua vida. Ouviu um barulho de batidinhas, olhou para os lados. Voldemort gargalhava, cercado de cadáveres. Reconheceu Potter, Longbottom, Malfoy, Nott. Os comensais haviam contrariado ordens de seu mestre. As batidinhas novamente. Olhou mais uma vez para os lados. Estava no centro da caverna. Kreacher batia com a taça na borda da bacia de pedra. Batia, batia...

Regulus despertou e se sentou. Estava suado e com medo. As batidas continuavam. Vinham da porta da saleta. A Marca Negra queimava. Suspirou. Levou a mão à testa, se recobrando do susto. Foi até a porta. Deveria ser a maldita dona da pensão. Ignoraria, se sua cabeça não estivesse dolorida mais uma vez. Vivia com dores de cabeça, agora. Abriu a porta. Era Bellatrix. "Finalmente eu te encontrei, _priminho_!"

Mil coisas vieram à sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Procurava por ele há quanto tempo? Sabia onde ele estivera nos últimos dias? Como havia descoberto onde estava? Havia sido Voldemort quem a enviara? Por que batera à porta ao invés de aparatar? Por que estava sozinha? Matara alguém para chegar até ali? Onde estavam Rodolphus e os outros? Na dúvida, sacou sua varinha e apontou para a comensal.

"Eu vim em missão de paz." Bella entrou no quarto antes de esperar o convite. Ignorou a varinha apontada em sua direção. Teria tanta certeza assim de que Regulus _jamais_ teria coragem de atacá-la? Apesar de suas palavras, tinha um sorriso um tanto zombeteiro estampado no rosto.

Regulus olhou para o corredor. Uma garota que não devia ter mais de doze anos passou e olhou para o comensal como se ele fosse um louco. Então ele percebeu a varinha ainda empunhada. E viu que estava tudo bem. Sem pânico. Sem mortos. Fechou a porta.

"Você não obedeceu ao Lorde, Regulus. Você acha que ele vai perdoar você?" Ela olhava para ele com pena. Pena? Alguma coisa na situação o estava incomodando. O tom de voz dela demonstrava preocupação. Mas algo em sua expressão...

"Eu não vim eliminar você, não se preocupe." Então estava tão fácil adivinhar o que ele pensava? Regulus se tranqüilizou um pouco com o sorriso dela. Ela não parecia estar fingindo. Mas se Bella não estava ali para matá-lo, por que o procurara? Ela ainda era fiel ao Lorde. Ou não? Seu braço esquerdo ardia. Voldemort. Sentiu-se inflamar de ódio. Para que havia se aliado a ele? Para que _Bella_ havia se aliado a ele? As coisas seriam mais simples se não fosse a loucura do bruxo das trevas. O odiava, o odiava...

"Está me ouvindo, Regulus? Parece que não. Ainda não disse uma palavra desde que cheguei."

"O que você quer comigo, se não veio me matar?" Bellatrix andava pelo quarto. Tinha uma expressão de nojo que lembrava demais Narcissa. Até então, nunca havia reparado em um só traço em que as duas se assemelhassem. Ela sorriu e o encarou.

"Vim ver você. Você é meu primo. Estive preocupada, você sumiu. Ao menos pelo que parece, você nem se aproximou de Sirius. Estava fugindo, _Regie_?" Ironia. Ela estava sendo irônica. E ela andara o vigiando.

"Se você não está aqui por ordens do _Lorde_, por que está tão interessada em saber onde eu estive?" Estava muito incomodado. Queria acreditar em Bella, mas era difícil. Estava com medo. Estava apavorado. Queria ir embora dali, falar com Dumbledore. Precisava se sentir seguro, estava em estado de alerta há dias. Sua cabeça parecia que explodiria a qualquer instante. Precisava de descanso com urgência.

Se aproximou dela. Estava com raiva. Com medo. Mas era justo descontar em Bella? Ela não dizia que estava apenas preocupada? Talvez a ironia que identificava nela fosse apenas fruto da sua imaginação, fecunda pelo medo. Quando já estava próximo, viu que ela realmente não tinha mais uma expressão irônica. Não devia ter tido em momento algum. E era tão linda!

"Eu já disse, estive preocupada. Eu estava sim de olho em você, foram as ordens do Lorde. Mas eu nunca quis lhe prejudicar." Ela parecia estar perturbada, tinha o olhar baixo. Chegou à janela e olhou para fora. Suspirou.

"O que houve, Bella?" Ela não respondeu de imediato, continuou de costas para Regulus. "Você está bem?"

"Oh, Regie, eu estou com medo!" Regulus não captou muito bem os movimentos da prima. De repente, se viu abraçado a ela. Bella escondia o rosto em seu peito. Arfava. Os corpos estavam muito próximos. Podia sentir o peito dela subindo e descendo com a respiração. Ele podia sentir o cheiro que emanava de seu cabelo. Era tão bom...

Eles se encararam. Regulus já não sentia sua cabeça doer. A Marca Negra também não incomodava. Estava muito próximo a ela, queria tocá-la, queria protegê-la... Beijou-a. Os lábios dela eram macios. Regulus tocou os cabelos da prima. Puxou-a contra si pela cintura. Quando se sentira tão dependente e ao mesmo tempo tão completo, tão forte ao beijar alguém? Quando desejara levar uma mulher para cama, não para simplesmente saciar os instintos mais básicos, mas sim para _amá-la_? Não tinha noção. Queria ter Bella para si. Naquele momento, _precisava_ dela. Ela correspondia aos beijos, aos carinhos. Regulus não se preocupava com mais nada. Haviam sido anos de espera.

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you_

(Descanse em mim e eu lhe confortarei)

_I have lived and I died for you_

(Eu tenho vivido e eu morro por você)

_Abide in me and I vow to you_

(Permaneça em mim e eu te prometo)

_I will never forsake you_

(Eu nunca esquecerei você)

Tentou guiá-la para a cama, ao que ela retesou o corpo. Pareceu recobrar a consciência e se afastou dele. "É errado, _Regie_." Ele não podia compreender.

Ao menos não até ver seu quarto se enchendo de vultos encapuzados e mascarados. Estalinhos e mais estalinhos. Bella riu. Encarando Regulus, com os lábios ainda inchados e rosados. Gargalhou. Se aproximou do vulto que agora se revelava Rodolphus Lestrange. Limpou os lábios com as costas da mão, enquanto encarava o primo. Malfoy, Crabbe, Avery, Nott também apareceram. Era uma armadilha! Ainda podia sentir Bella em seus braços. E era uma armadilha. Uma miserável armadilha! Sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Por que chorava? Pela vida desperdiçada ao lado de um tirano insano? Pela armadilha idiota em que caíra? Por passar por tantos obstáculos e no fim não ter a certeza de ter valido a pena? E se fosse Voldemort quem estava certo? E por _quem _chorava? Por ele mesmo? Por _Bella_?

"Você é um idiota mesmo, Regulus!" Todos tinham Regulus como mira. Ele também empunhava sua varinha. Mas era minoria _esmagadora_. Era Bella quem falava. "Um covarde, um borra-botas que fugiu quando mandaram que matasse o _irmãozinho_! Regulus, você é ridículo!" E ela gargalhava, a _cadela_.

_You will never be strong enough_

(Você nunca será forte o bastante)

_You will never be good enough_

(Você nunca será bom o bastante)

_You were never conceived in love_

(Você nunca foi entendido no amor)

_You will not rise above_

(Você não vai se erguer)

Se sentiu _fraco_. Sirius tinha razão, Bella tinha razão. E cogitara procurar Dumbledore! Era um covarde, quando é que seria de utilidade ao lado do diretor de Hogwarts, contra Voldemort? Olhava cada um nos olhos. Sentia medo. E pensar que já considerara todos eles como companheiros, quase como _amigos_. Já eles pareciam não se importar muito com isso. A palavra de ordem era 'fidelidade ao Lorde'.

Comensais o cercando. Falavam alguma coisa entre si. Provavelmente debatiam sobre Regulus. Que não estava nem aí pra eles. Era superior a eles. Pensando melhor, não havia sido ruim se rebelar. Se sentiu vivo quando resolveu ir contra Voldemort. Se sentiu útil. Foi ótimo entrar naquela caverna, roubar o objeto com um pedaço da alma do monstro. Não se arrependia. Lamentava não poder fazer mais nada. Mas esperava que seus esforços não fossem vãos. Dumbledore era um grande bruxo, e com certeza não deixaria que Voldemort continuasse por muito tempo. Havia até uma profecia!

Mas o que levara todos os comensais a acreditar em Voldemort? Agora era tudo tão claro para Regulus. Era tão clara a loucura de seu mestre! Não, não era seu mestre. Regulus seria um comensal até a morte, pois Lorde Voldemort parecia não gostar que suas ovelhas se desgarrassem. Mas o insano havia deixado de ser seu mestre há dias. Só agora Regulus se dava conta disso. Era clara a loucura de _Voldemort_. Como ele conseguira reunir tantos seguidores?

_Somebody tell me what made us all believe you_

(Alguém me diga o que nos fez acreditar em você)

_I should have known all along it was all a lie_

(Eu devia saber desde o começo que era tudo mentira)

_Should have known it was all a lie_

(Devia saber que era tudo mentira)

_Now, I know the truth_

(Agora que sei a verdade)

_I'm through fearing you_

(Eu até o temo mais)

_And I am free_

(Mas agora sou livre)

Pensou isso tudo em segundos. Estava encurralado. Não pensara em reagir, em momento algum. Sabia que era inútil. Bella o havia enganado. E acreditara nela!

"Você é um desgraçado filho da puta, Black!" Malfoy cuspiu. "Nunca gostei de você." Ele ria, com deboche. Assim como Bella. Ela também ria, uma risadinha zombeteira e cruel. Era linda até com cara de insana. Ela _era_ insana, como todos eles. Mas ela estava linda, rindo com deboche, enquanto pronunciava as duas palavrinhas letais.

_They'll never see_

(Eles nunca entenderão )

_I'll never be_

(Eu nunca serei)

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

(Eu vou lutar e lutar para alimentar essa fome)

_Burning deep inside of me_

(Queimando fundo dentro de mim)

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light_

(Mas através das minhas lágrimas cessou uma luz de cegar)

_Birthing a dawn to this endless night_

(Nascendo o amanhecer para essa noite sem fim)

_Arms outstretched, awaiting me_

(Braços estendidos, me esperando)

_An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

(Um abraço aberto em uma árvore sangrenta)

* * *

E chegamos ao fim! Sabe, a-do-rei escrever essa fic, mas confesso que me senti muito aliviada quando finalmente terminei ela... sensação de dever cumprido... u.u

O que acharam da minha Bella? u.u

------------------------

_**Agradecimentos**_

Meus caros leitores! Queria muito agradecer a vcs, q comentaram minha humilde ficzinha... sabem como é, né, sem comentário a coisa não anda...

**Doom Potter - **Pode me chamar de Mana, tranqüilo:-) E, bem, eu me inspirei numa fic chamada A Fortaleza Interior, da Idamae, tradução feita pela Noctivague, para fazer o primeiro capítulo da minha fic... Ela é Snape/Hermione, se você curtir o casal, recomendo q você leia essa fic! Só tem um pequeno problema (é um problema pra mim, torço pra q não seja pra você tb) é q a Noctivague não terminou de traduzir a fic... então ela completa é só em inglês... Mas vlw pelo incentivo! Comecei uma fic nova e logo vou tá postando ela no site... e tô retomando uma antiga q eu tinha deixado de lado... 'Traições'... E qto à sua fic... eu sou meio lerda, sabe... então, ao pouquinhos eu vou lendo ela... E aí, o q achou do final? Bjos!

**Amy Lupin - **Nhooi! Adorei seus comentários:-) Fiquei mto feliz com sua visita, vlw mesmo! Você gostou do Regulus sofrendo, né? Pois é, eu tb adorei fazer ele sofrer... u.ú" (má) O q achou do final da fic? Bjão!

* * *

E é o seguinte... estou revivendo minha fic 'Traições'... pensei em republicar ela, mas me deu mta preguiça, então por favor, se você for começar a ler agora, desconsidere os vacilos mto vacilosos, blz? É isso! Bjão! 


End file.
